


Repetition

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Past Revan/Bastila Shan, Torture, Unhappy Beginning, character death at beginning, temporary considering reincarnation?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived a menacing Sith Lord and the Jedi who saved him, and who in turn was saved by him. But their story did not end happily — the former Sith was tortured for years on end into madness, and the Jedi died separated from him. And yet, the story doesn’t end here.A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived an aspiring pilot and a Jedi with both sides of the Force in him. Can they find their own happy ending, or are they doomed for tragedy like the lovers before them?





	1. The Next Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: The cover art for this one was made for trope_bingo. I cast Emma Watson and David Tennant as Bastila and Revan respectively because I thought they’d fit perfectly.

———

Everyone died eventually. 

Bastila Shan knew that full well; it was one of the founding tenets of the Jedi Order, and though she wasn’t a part of the Order anymore (most of the Jedi were, at any rate, wiped out), she did not fear death. She only feared the matter of never being reunited with Revan again. It had been so long. Too long, actually. 

She reached out towards him. Revan was in trouble — in danger, and she was too weak to go to him. She could at least provide some comfort while that monster, that creature, was torturing him. Anything at all, really. 

_I love you, Revan. With all my heart. Nothing has been safer than being loved by you, and if we can’t find each other in this life...may the Force be merciful and grant us another chance..._

_***_

”He’s so small.”

Even as Han Solo looked over their newborn son, he couldn’t help but be struck by how tiny the baby seemed. It was a ridiculous observation, of course; most babies were small. But even as Leia held him out to Han, with his full head of hair and closed eyes, Han couldn’t help but feel a sort of adoration beyond what he had ever known. 

“Hey, Ben, sweetheart,” Han said, lightly stroking his cheek. “I’m your daddy. It’s good to meet you.” 

Ben slept soundly, and Han knew that no matter what happened, he would always protect Ben. 


	2. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries later, Ben and Poe talk about Revan and Bastila, and Ben gets some memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_“You ever hear the story of Bastila and Revan?”_

_The twelve year old Ben Solo settled comfortably next to the fifteen year old Poe Dameron, where they were sitting out in the grass cloudwatching._

_“A bit.” Poe sighed, looking up at the cloud that looked vaguely like an X-wing. “Wasn’t that the story where the Sith Lord went bad and good and bad again? I mean, talk about indecisive...”_

_”It wasn’t really his fault,” Ben said, shrugging. “I mean, he was tortured and developed some sort of split personality — it’s a little weird, I know...”_

_Poe grasped at the grass. “A little. I mean, some of the old legends are a little weird. Stranger than holovids, I’ll say that...”_

_Ben nodded. “I can still tell you about it, if you want. So there was this Jedi who went off to fight the Mandalorians — ”_

_”I know that part,” Poe said. “How did he and Bastila fall in love, exactly? I mean, I can’t imagine two less likely people...”_

_”Well,” Ben said, “They were on a mission to find the Star Forge and fight Revan’s former apprentice, Malak.”_

_”Who wanted to take over the galaxy, because...go figure. I mean, why can’t these guys ever have realistic goals...”_

_Ben laughed. Then, “Along the way, they had to find these pieces of a complete map called Star Maps, tracing the route Revan and Malak had gone before...”_

_***_

It was as they got older that Ben’s feelings for Poe changed, going from idolizing the older aspiring pilot and wanting to be like him, to falling in love with him. It was when he was sixteen, and Poe nineteen, and Ben knew that Poe would never be able to see him as anything more than a child. 

Around that time, Ben was getting different dreams than the ones he was usually getting. Dreams of a man with long brown hair and expressive brown eyes, not particularly tall, but strong in his way. He’d heard stories about how the Force could occasionally reincarnate others, but his uncle seemed to pass them off as legends, nothing more. “When we die, we become one with the Force,” he said. “No more, no less.”

It didn’t explain the dreams. Ben was no expert, but he could swear they were too familiar. 

It wouldn’t stop him from finding out what happened, no matter what. 

 


End file.
